Lluvia de gardenías
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Aún cuando desea cada día más algo así, ha de esperar para poder decir lo que siente. Pesé a que quiere gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo se entere.


_Lluvia de gardenias._

_Viñeta. _

**Declaimer**: Los personajes de Kimetsu no Yaiba no son de mi pertenencia y no se el nombre del autor así que no me pregunten su nombre.

**Pareja**: GiyuuShino

Capítulo único.

No es como si ella deseara que sucediera de aquella forma, se imaginaba que en algún momento de su vida mucho después de lo sucedido llegara a pasar, ella se enamoraría de un buen hombre que le cuidara por lo que le restaba de sus vidas y le dejara ser lo que era, defendiendo a todas las personas de los males que rodeaban ese pequeño lugar en el que vivían. Shinobu nunca espero que de manera inesperada algo floreciera dentro de su ser, revoloteara como si de una pequeña mariposa se tratara y su corazón estuviera a casi nada de estallar. Solo pensar que fue mientras buscaban la manera de derrotar al origen de los demonios, de aquella persona que tiene una gélida mirada y a su vez un corazón tan grande que no puede demostrarlo ante los demás.

Sus mejillas estallan de color carmín, siente como si cada vez que lo encuentra sus pómulos adquieren ese color tan llamativo que cualquiera puede darse cuenta de lo que ocurre con ella o simplemente imaginar que se trata de una simple fiebre. Por más mortífero que fuera el sentimiento que no puede confesar a los cuatro vientos, ella lo asocia con las gardenias y su perfume que emanan porque su amor es secreto, nadie debe saber que esta enamorada de Tomioka ni el mismo ser que le atormenta con su caminar o su suave respirar.

—Oye, Tomioka —le llama antes de terminar aquella reunión de los pilares, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro—. Quería saber si aceptarías ir a tomar el té, es bueno relajarse un poco

—Supongo que no estaría mal ir —contesta Giyuu esperando a que la contraria dijera algo más o su reacción fuera algo característico de ella

—Bueno, en marcha —comenta Shinobu tomando la mano de él

Aquella acción debe llevarse un merito para ella, se lleva un gran esfuerzo poder tomar la mano de la persona que te gusta sin que te suden las manos o tiembles de los nervios de solo pensarlo, Shinobu en esos instantes siente el palpitar de su corazón por todo su pecho y el sentimiento quema hasta que sus mejillas se tornan en una combinación de colores rojizos tan llamativos. No es para nadie una sorpresa verla en el lugar andando ahora con el pilar del agua, las chicas en su mayoría saben que su pequeña pilar se ha flechado por alguien que la trata como algo especial, porque en su mirada de Giyuu pueden notar una chispa especial que es más, pero no logran aclarar muchas cosas entre ambos.

Kanao observa con cierta curiosidad en su nuevo entrenamiento, pasar por la zona es cruzar al parecer un aura de colores rosados rebosantes de sentimientos y la mirada de Shinobu lo dice todo con esa pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. No es más que un flechazo, ha encontrado el amor puro en alguien que no para de admirar a alguien tan pequeño que esta determinado a hacer un montón de cosas por el mundo entero. Otro poco más, todas lo suponen en ese momento que pasan para verificar lo que dice Kanao, las manos de ambos siguen entrelazadas sin soltarse porque el tacto es cálido y dice más que unas cuantas palabras.

Aunque muy en el fondo, Shinobu solo quisiera decirle lo mucho que le aprecia y lo mucho que le ama para que su tormento terminara, pero ha de esperar un poco más para poder hacerlo. Cada día más están cerca de terminar con aquellos que atormentan el lugar, los demonios que deben ser exterminados y parte de ello ha de ser de alguna manera tormentosa; no puede imaginarse en el momento que enfrenten algo más, ni mucho menos cuando ella se encuentre con el asesino de su hermana.

—Todo va a estar bien —comenta Giyuu acariciando la cabeza de la contraria—. Solo no te atormentes mucho por las decisiones que debes tomar, eres fuerte

—Yo debería decir lo mismo, aunque espero que no siga esto a futuro y en algún momento exista la paz en estas tierras —contesta Shinobu con las mejillas ardiendo cada vez más de rojo

Lo desea con demasiadas fuerzas, quisiera que eso sea pronto para así poder decir sus sentimientos por el contrario y vivir la vida que ha planeado más adelante. Pesé a que muy pronto se decidirá el destino de varios, no quisiera imaginarse que uno de ellos va a morir para no volver, porque es más doloroso que guardar el secreto hasta el final de esta batalla; nadie sabría que alguno de ellos amo en realidad.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Hola, ya voy a empezar a rondar por Fanfiction y también me veran en AO3; aparte de Wattpad claro está, primero iré subiendo mis historias que he escrito a lo largo de mi extensa travesía en Wattpad con los fandoms que me he integrado como lo es BNHA y KNY que son los que he comenzado a escribir a parte de FT y otros más. He estado en proyectos más largos por eso me enfoque en dos o pocos fandoms como podran ver. _

_Esta shipp crack es por una chica en Wattpad, solo me obseciono mucho y me ven aqui también subiendo un poco de todo. _

_Nos vemos!_**  
**


End file.
